


Grumpy morning heads

by Cookis167



Series: 30 Day Challenge: OTP Version [3]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Coffee, Early Mornings, F/M, Friendship/Love, Grumpy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24536929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookis167/pseuds/Cookis167
Summary: Everyone can be grumpy in the morning, right? Well, in the case of them...
Relationships: Donatello/April O'Neil (TMNT)
Series: 30 Day Challenge: OTP Version [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770454
Kudos: 5





	Grumpy morning heads

When it comes to morning days, anyone can have a yawn in the morning, open their curtains wide, and smile for another day.

Well, this day wasn't one for this couple.

One day, Donnie woke with a groan. In their small family, he was grumpier during the day, next to Raph.

He was tired from yesterday's event, seeing he had to stay up and drink coffee.

April had started visiting the turtles a few years ago, and basically, they had a sleepover yesterday.

All of them, including their friend Casey, stayed up late until about 1:30 in the morning. Now that's what made Donnie grumpy.

Master Splinter didn't mind though, as he thought it was just a normal experience for teenagers to have a sleepover. On that day, he spent meditating on his own.

As soon as Donatello went to the kitchen, he saw that the food was already cooked. It's not like Mikey's awake, isn't he?

"Oh. Hey Donnie," a familiar voice called him. He turned his head and said, "April, it's just you."

April grumbled lightly and sat down at the table. Donnie also sat down, with a confused look on his face.

"April, are you feeling grumpy today?" he asked. He did notice himself being grumpy in the morning, but he never saw April this grumpy before.

"Yep. *yawn* I'm still sleepy but the light woke me up. I just wanna go back to slumberland," she mumbled.

"Same here. I can't keep up with my inventions today if I'm being a grumpy turtle in the morning," he said and laughed quietly. April, however, heard that and looked away with a blush.

She noticed how Donnie poured a coffee with his eyes drooping over. Any time now, he will make a mess in the kitchen counter. April had to holler his name to get his attention and then, he would freak out and cursed his name out loud.

When almost everybody in the house had woken up, it was plain to see that Donnie and April already finished breakfast. Honestly, they even never realized who cooked the food for them.

One such answer is Mikey. Although, he then claimed that it wasn't him. Could it be a mysterious person knowing who they are? Or it could be a random man who accidentally walked in an unknown lair and left food?

Donnie knew it wasn't that obvious on the first question. In fact, his grumpiness made his way through as he was training with his brothers. Casey and April were sparring each other and it looks like April is getting better.

Donnie doesn't like their chemistry, though. It feels like jealously to him but to them, it's just sparring each other. He grumbles and mumbles every now and then, he took a break and went to the lab after training ended.

Leo noticed, also. His grumpy attitude really speaks "don't rain on my parade" but it felt much more than that. After meditating with Master Splinter, he went to the lab.

He saw Donnie trying to experiment with new potions and the like. One of his flasks blew up in front of him, making his face look dark. Leo laughed and slowly went up to him.

"Looks like someone has a grumpy day," he chuckled. Donnie did notice that himself. But April was grumpier this morning, he thought. "Haha, very funny, Leo." he sarcastically grumbled.

Leo was confused by this response, but he shook that thought off. "Still grumpy, huh?" he asked. "Yeah, well I can't focus ever since we were training earlier." He set aside the beakers and rested his head.

"Is it about April again?" Leo smirked. Donnie nodded his head. "Donnie, if you're gonna keep this up as a secret, who knows what's gonna happen to her?" he said quietly.

Only Leo knows that Donnie has a real love for April, cause the other two would just joke around and tease him. Donnie knew he would trust his brother well.

"I know, but I just need to have the right time!" he whispered loudly. "You don't have much, Donnie. You need to tell her now," he comically raised his eyebrows.

Donnie lightly punched his brother's arm. "Hey! Cut that out, will ya?" They both laughed. "Leo's right. I need to tell her tomorrow," he thought.   
\------------------------------------  
The next morning, he woke up with a grumble again. But this time, he had to make that choice. So, he called April first in the morning and it was responded with the same grumpy tone.

He told her that if she wanted to hang out in the park and she reluctantly agreed. Later that day, they greeted each other and walked around. Donnie kept blushing but he knew that he had to tell her.

"Um, April? Can I tell you something?' he asked her. "What is it?" she said.

"Well, ever since we met each other for the first time, I've begun to develop these feelings. I wanted to tell you but I was too shy. Leo then gave me advice and that's where it leads to today," he answered then he blushed.

April was smiling and was blushing too. "So, April O'Neil. Will you be my girlfriend?" Donnie asked.

April was now crying tears of joy. "Yes, Donnie, yes!" Then, she hugged him and kissed his cheek. Donnie smiled back and they both kissed.

Leo and his brothers were witnessing the whole event but they decided to not show themselves until that confession happened.

Once Leo and the other brothers got out of the bushes, April and Donnie quickly pulled out and blushed. "So, you two are official now?" Raph asked.

They both hold hands and said...

"Yes. Yes we are."

**Author's Note:**

> Leo and Donnie are best bros ever :)


End file.
